Emotions
by BballStardust41
Summary: Songfic to Destiny's Child's "Emotions." Hermione has just dumped Harry for Ron and Harry's heartbroken. WARNING very sappy, sweet and fluffy. Please r/r.


Emotions  
  
  
  
It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight?  
  
Harry Potter lay flat on his back staring up at the stars. A tear ran down his cheek. He ran his fingers through his dark hair. This was his favorite spot. He always came here when she was upset or troubled. The little patch of grass under a maple tree right by the lake was always so peaceful. He was surprised no one he knew of had found it before. He supposed this was because it was on the far side of the lake where no one ever had bothered to wander. How many times had he come here? He began to count, He had first found this little getaway in his second year. He had been so confused about the whole Chamber of Secrets ordeal that he had decided to go for a walk and had stumbled upon this little haven. He came here often in his third year mostly to practice defending himself against dementors, but also to ponder about his parents and about Siruis who had supposedly been out to kill him. He had also come nearly every evening in his fourth year when he discovered he would be participating in the Triwizard tournament. He would bring his homework and when it was finished just stare up at the sky thinking about things. There was something about it that was so comforting.   
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
He also came here in her fifth year when Hermione had started dating Ron. She had broken his heart. But then how could she have ever known that he had liked her? Ron just beat him to the spot. They made such a cute couple though. He couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. He hadn't been here recently. In fact, not once during his sixth year had he come here until now. Hermione had broken up with Ron and turned to Harry for comfort. Harry gladly took the opportunity and he and Hermione began dating. He loved her so much. Her deep brown eyes were so dazzling, so deep and sincere that sometimes he swore he might just fall into them. Her brown hair was so soft. He loved running his fingers through it when they kissed. He just loved everything about her. This year had been the best one of his life, until now that is.   
  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Dont cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
Ron had come crawling back to Hermione. He said he was wrong and that he was sorry. He had even gotten down on his knees and kissed her feet. He said he needed her in his life and he missed her. The scumbag. Yet Harry knew he could never really be mad at his best friend. Hermione had tried to let Harry down gently but that day, really only two days ago, when she said those deadly words it seemed as though she had pierced right through his heart. "Ron and I have gotten back together. I'm sorry Harry." He mumbled that it was fine and then turned to leave the common room, blinking back tears. He now let another tear roll down his cheek. The crickets were chirping quietly in the background. Harry sighed wishing life could be as simple for him as it was for the crickets.   
  
I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
Harry sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. God he missed her. His heard ached as it never had before and they had only been apart for four hours or so. Another tear rolled down his cheek and fell into the lake, making a splooshing sound as ripples trailed out into the darkness. "Damn tears," He whispered. And to think he had shown her this place, his place, only last week. She had loved it here. They had in fact spent a good four hours here last Saturday. They even went swimming, with their clothes on. It had been so much fun. He remembered one moment when they had just gotten out of the water. Hermione's hair was all in her eyes and sticking up at odd angles. Harry had told her she looked like a porcupine. She laughed trying to flatten her hair. He loved her laugh too. It wasn't one of those high-pitched obnoxious girly laughs. It was sweet, charming, and sincere. Now that he thought about it, she was really a part of him. So was Ron. He hoped he was a part of her as well. He knew then that he could never get truly mad at either of them all he knew was that he needed her more then he would ever have the courage to admit.   
  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
He was glad no one was here to see him like this. He almost- almost wished Hermione could see him. See how upset he was and how much he missed her. But after thinking about it he was really rather glad she wasn't here. Imagine the famous Harry Potter, who had escaped the wrath of the Dark Lord now four no, five times crying over his girlfriend problems. She wasn't just his girlfriend though she was his soul mate. Jeez. Now he was starting to sound like one of those muggle soap operas. Seriously. Ron didn't know how easy he had it. Ron didn't have to be perfect all the time. He never had pressure on him to do well. He didn't have to face the dark lord and he doesn't have the whole world depending on him to defeat him. He doesn't have a million eyes watching him every time he goes somewhere public and he doesn't need an escort from the Ministry anytime he does want to go somewhere public. The one thing Ron did have however, the one thing Harry wanted more than anything was Hermione.   
  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
Harry heard something moving in the bushes. He listened, holding his breath.  
  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
  
He half hoped it was Hermione. Please let it be Hermione. It started moving towards him.  
  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
  
A cat jumped from the bushes. Harry sighed sorrowfully. He was just kidding himself.  
  
But if you don't come back  
  
Harry picked up a stone and threw it into the lake. What was he going to do without her?  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
And why wasn't the stupid cat slinking away into the forest? Weren't outdoor cats supposed to be afraid of people?  
  
Nobody left in this world  
  
Harry stood and picked up the cat. "You stupid animal." He said, stroking its thick brown fur. Strangely enough the cat reminded him of someone, yet he wasn't sure who.  
  
To hold me tight  
  
He squeezed the animal to him for comfort then put it down. Giving it a little shove he said, "Go on. Git." But the cat didn't move.  
  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
"Go on before something eats you!" Harry half shouted but suddenly the cat started changing. Harry gasped, as it wasn't a cat after all.  
  
Goodnight,   
  
"Hermione? How did you..."  
She silenced him with a kiss.  
  
Goodnight  
  
A/N Please review. Flames will be given as always to the freezing Eskimos in the Yukon.  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot. JK Rowling owns all of the characters and the song "Emotions" belongs to Destiny's Child.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
